Hopes Despair Summer Camp
by Alice In Hetalia
Summary: This Summer Camp located in Japan has been opened to the SDHSL students whose parents have decided to say goodbye... (SYOC Girls (10/10) Boys (7/7)
1. Introduction

**_"Hello and welcome to Hopes Despair Summer Camp! We value in fulfilling your summers to the best ways that can be aceiveved! Please enter the camp at 8:00 and make sure to have a good time!" Hello Dangan Ronpa fans! I have decided to fully welcome myself into the fandom by making this fanfic! Its a SYOC so you can- if you want- see your characters slowly die in this summer camp! I will accept 8 boys and 8 girls so be sure to get here quickly! XD_**

 ** _So you want your character to be portrayed by me! Ok!_**

 ** _So please fill in the below:_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Looks:_**

 ** _Eye color:_**

 ** _Short Backstory:_**

 ** _Birthday:_**

 ** _SDHSL:_**

 ** _Now will see you soon!_**

 ** _Signed~_**

 ** _Head Kentekan_**


	2. Students

**_Welcome again friends! Here below you will swe all the students that will be attending. Also if you don't mind we will be having another student join us this year making our number 17. We hope you all don't mind making another friend. (A/N Or we might just stick to 16 since now I'm so close and I want to start this story by at least Thursday)_**

 **Students:**

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Momoka "Momo" Kagome (Otaku Elosie) Super Duper Highschool Level Ballerina**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Cheerful, bubbly, and really energetic. She's the talkative type, often forgetting to stop and listen to what other people have to say. She can sometimes be inconsiderate though, which makes her feel upset a lot. She has a slight "lolita" personality.**

 **Looks: She has curly dark blonde hair that's often tied into pigtails or braids. She normally wears a olive-colored top and a maroon skirt that reaches just above her kneese with polka-dotter socks and pink ballet flats. She also likes to wear a sunhat.**

 **Eye color: Hazel**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: May 29th**

 **2\. Aika Shiami (Mine) Super Duper Highschool Level Song Writer**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Aika is really hyper when she is fed on sugar, candy etc. Her fun going aditude is probably enough to make someone want to kill her to though.**

 **Looks: Her brown short spiky hair spirals down her shoulders. Her outfits include a plain grey T-shirt with a poker face and a music note hovering above it. A black jacket is worn over the top and is slightly ripped. In total she is 6' 7' tall and no one has really gotten a scale.**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: October 11th**

 **3\. Rina Akira (ChocChipCookie1) Super Duper Highschool Level Party Planner**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Rina has two sides to her. One side of her is cheerful and sweet, while the other side of her is mean and prideful. She acts nice because she always has to make sure her customers have her as their party planner. She loves planning parties, but she hates actually going to them. Rina has been known to plan the greatest parties, all of them being very popular and very expensive. Her true personality is not very nice and she doesn't like to be messed with.**

 **Looks: Rina has messy black hair and wears a leather black jacket, a green and black striped dress and black leather boots.**

 **Eye colour: Green**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: 14th June.**

 **4\. Akimoto Mayu (Armonizzare) Super Duper Highschool Masquerader**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: A shy shut in , but when she needs things done, will turn cold hearted and ruthless.**

 **Looks: Dark red long hair, slim body and has a resemblance to Junko Enoshima.**

 **Eye colour: Silver**

 **Short** **Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: November 4th**

 **5\. Yumi Matsui (meme12rose) Super Duper Highschool Actor**

 **Age : 16**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Personailty : Strong Personality , Independent , Not scared of a fight , Act like she's always right even when she's not , Hates losing , Hates taking orders from anyone , Confident , Does not care if she hurt someone feelings , Spen a lot of time on her make up , Hates animals for no reason**

 **Looks : White/Palce Skin ,Green big eyes , Thin Body, Kinda Short , A red lipstick color on her lips , With matching color on her nails , Her hair : Blonde and curly not to short and also not to tall ,Wears White shirt , Pink short skirt , Black coloerd bag , With matching coloerd high heels**

 **Eye color : Green**

 **Short backstory : ?**

 **Birthday : 1999/3/5**

 **6\. Kukuri Yukimura (bluemoonbuttterfly) Super Duper Highschool Level Pencil Artist**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Kukuri is a non-sociable person with a very quiet and solitary personality, not wanting to be around others. She always outcasted, and many don't even realize she's even in the room. Some even think she's a ghost, as she always sits by herself, and many don't notice her. She's always carrying her sketchbook, and usually doesn't allow others to look at her drawings. She's not shy, just dislikes socializing and being around other people.**

 **Looks: Kukuri has long black hair that's kept loose and has slightly pale skin. She wears a light gray dress shirt and dark gray shorts. She has a black unzipped hoodie over the shirt and also wears black knee socks with black ankle shoes with red laces. She also wears a red beret beanie**

 **Eye color: Reddish-brown eyes. I should also mention that her left eye is artificial, but she makes no effort to conceal it and keeps it a secret. Most people can't even tell anyways. She cannot see out of it.**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: July 27**

 **7\. Kisimoto Akane (** **Fryllabrille201)Super Duper Highschool Level Puppeteer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: She gives different impression to each people she meets because she usually uses puppet to voice her thoughts and become close with people she meets. But, she's actually pretty quiet herself, she loves to observe people and tries to make a puppet alike with them.**

 **Looks: She has waist-length, straight black hair and she's pretty short and thin for her age.**

 **Eye color: Dark brown, and always looks sleepy.**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: November 20th**

 **8\. Victoria "Vicky" Castro (xxpandaheroxx) Super Duper Highschool Level Explosives Expert**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: female**

 **Personality:Loud, proud, and in charge! She has trouble with an "indoor voice" because of her work with explosives, and desires to be heard. She takes pride in her work and will defend its usefulness to the grave. She feels like she always needs to be the one in charge so people will pay attention to her and hates having to take the back seat to the action**

 **Looks: Long brown hair, a bit on the shorter side (5'1), wears a white low cut shirt with red pants rolled up to her knees, a black jacket, black sneakers, and goggles that she wears on the top of her head**

 **Eye color: green**

 **Short Backstory: she grew up in a big family with 4 other kids and parents that were either busy at work or helping her other siblings, she was the middle child, so no one really payed any attention to her, causing her to lash out just to see anyone even look at her. She started sneaking off to a construction site near her house and got her first up close look on explosions. She started to study them and read books about them, finding them intresting, she showed her parents and they told her it was a "useless skill for a lady" and "she should be like her older sister" who was dainty and polite. She resented them for that response and decided to show them that it is important by becoming the best in the field.**

 **Birthday: August 3rd**

 **9\. Tsubomi** **Kitaboshi (InverseReo)** **Super Duper Highschool Level Astrologer**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Overprotective, but caring. Loves to read. Will fight if necessary.**

 **Looks: Height: About 5' 5", shoulder length light brown hair, usually wears baggy sweaters and leggings. Also has black glasses.**

 **Eye color: Dark blue.**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: August 15**

 **10\. Rika Shiroyama (Elrn Frost)** **Super Duper Highschool Level Hacker**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: She was quiet, only speaking when she thought it necessary. More often shows her poker face. Sometimes seem preoccupied with herself (play video game or sleep, it's her hobbies) and did not pay attention about. doesn't like crowded places, and always looking for a quiet place to sleep.**

 **Looks: She's short. Fair skin, black waist-length hair with straight bangs (she often tied it into low pigtails). always wears a dark-blue &black jacket with long bunny ears at it hood. **

**Eye color: Blue**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: November 27**

 **Boys** **:**

 **1\. Kouhei Sakae (GalaxyB) Super Duper Highschool Level Liar**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: Quiet, but is really friendly and likes to joke around with close friends.**

 **Looks: Black straight hair with a light blue streak, wears a dark blue sweater and jeans**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: August 14**

 **2\. Ishida Kiryuu (U-Know Yunho) Super Duper Highschool Level Brawler**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: Ishida is a serious, cynical, sardonic and somewhat anti-social person. He is a choleric character, prone to mood swings, and has been seen to both cry and become very angry multiple times. Despite his rebellious attitude he is very loyal to his friends.**

 **Looks: heart shape face, short red hair, round eyes, standing 6'6 Ft. Tall. He wears a red zip-up hoodie / vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath, black jeans and black shoes**

 **Eye color: Amber**

 **Short Backstory: Ishida is very well known as a delinquent in his school mostly beat up bullies who bullied weak students and sent them to the hospital many praise him for his bravery stand up against the bullies but due to his well known anger issue and violent attitude many student are fear to talk to him.**

 **Birthday: 29th of June**

 **3\. Randy Lee (UltimateSoccerStar) Super Duper Highschool Level Soccer Star**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: He's passionate about everything and is really immature. Friendly but has a short temper**

 **Looks: Kind of tall, tan skin, spiky black hair**

 **Eye color: Grey**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: July 15**

 **4\. Alexander Terraria (ArchArcher) Super Duper Highschool Level Spiritualist**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: Is a friendly person, he's always calm in every situation, is very wise and intuitive, will be friendly even to those who are mean and unfriendly to him since he believes that he must love everyone and that he must teach them to love others.**

 **Looks: He has brown eyes, black hair, normal skin color and has a normal build while heears a green robe with a ruby in the middle, a white long sleeved buttoned shirt, black jeans and beige colored boots.**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: June 18th**

 **5\. Kazuto Takiya (Hell Devil 13) Super Duper Highschool Level Yakuza**

 **Name: Kazuto Takiya**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: Kazuto has a very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, and teasing friends. Because he often teases girls a lot, he is often considered to be a flirt, but when it counts, he's worth relying on. His actual personality, which he hides behind his happy-go-lucky mask majority of the time, is also much more calm, very manipulative, and ruthless than he appears to be and is very capable at using intimidation to reach his goals. He's able to retain his happy-go-lucky personality while doing horrible things. He also has rebellious streak, and he doesn't like to be told what to do. He is shown to care deeply for his friends, being sort of big brother to his friends that younger than him. He demonstrates a feeling of responsibility for those close to him, taking attacks on his friends very personally.**

 **Looks: He's 6'1, 163 lbs. He has athletic and lean body with some muscles and fair skin. He has deep blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair styled with undercut. He has somehow evil charming smile and makes girls go crazy just by a simple look in his eyes. He has a spiral white dragon tattooed on his left chest, he also pierced both of his ears with horizontal industrial piercings with silver bar and small black plugs. He wears black suit with navy blue tie and black oxford shoes.**

 **Eye color: Deep Blue**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **Birthday: March 27**

 **6\. Tasmasine Heike (mpjindustries) Super** **Duper Highschool Level Ultimate Thief**

 **(A/N When it came to this one I was like *wipeout* Well here goes 49 minute if my life)**

 **Name: Tamasine Heike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Personality: E** **asy-going (almost too much), fun, very very perverted to the girls, random from time to time, easily embarrassed when complimented by a girl.**

 **Looks** **: Sl** **im compared to the average male teen, pale skin tone (like Komaeda), hair is a mess of different lengths (though it doesn't go lower than his shoulders) and styles, hair dyed black (originally blonde), duke blue eye color, Kazuich-shaped eye, average head shape**

 **Eye** **Color: Rule blue.**

 **Short Backstory: ?**

 **7\. Mizu Terraria (Souma Aquifina -Yulli K. Liam) Super Duper Highschool Level All-Rounder**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: He is a very kind soul, caring for many who are more or less fortunate than him. He does become sarcastic when annoyed though. But if you make him angry, you will wish you had to deal with Satan instead. He also becomes cold and calculating if the need arises. Will be the shoulder to cry on for anyone in need, but will not be deceived if this is to be used against him for murder. Prefers to carry someone else's burden rather than let others carry his (Basically will have people tell him their problems, but won't tell people his problems). Hopeless romantic in his own eyes (… pun not intended), would not dare to try to murder someone. He is one for meeting new people. He prefers to tinker around with music (singing, guitar, and piano mostly), art, technology (mainly computers and videogames), and cooking. An avid reader and will spend hours reading a good book and loves a good laugh. Almost always has either some kind of gum or sweets in his mouth. Every day, he prefers to have a cup of citrus tea with one packet of sugar. "Also has an unindulged ….. Female foot fetish, will not act out upon this without consent (Within "" is Completely Optional)." Even though he is the Super Duper High School All-rounder, he does make mistakes from time to time. Tries to be a gentleman to those who meet him, but not all prim and proper. If you are being perverted, prepare for a slap to the back of the head. He will look out for all those around him and prefers to be upbeat around everyone. The only person that he will show his dark thoughts to, is the one he cares the most for.**

 **Looks: Short black hair, average build, 5' 6.5", wears a navy blue zip-up hoodie, a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converses. Wears silver framed glasses, but carries around a backup pair of contacts. (Kind of like Naegi.)**

 **Eye Color: Emerald Green**

 **Short Backstory: Mizu's life was a very average life, except for the fact he could learn pretty much anything and be able to accomplish pretty much any task. Combined with his photographic memory, and he is a sort of intimidating individual. Before the summer camp began he worked as a waiter in a cosplay café…. Shut up, he enjoys working there. He loves to try and play matchmaker. He has no siblings, and his parents are abroad, so for the most part he lives alone. When he received an invitation to the summer camp, he was extremely excited. Is hoping to meet a girl at some point to go out with, someone who will accept him for who he is. In the past, he has taken multiple martial arts and weapon training classes just in case he needed them. (You can keep the Backstory. I'm lazy.)**

 **Birthday: June 25**

 **(Total 17/17)**

 **(Also featuring the SDHSL Rockstar to carry out the role of Semi-Head.)**

 **(A/N Ok now im tired like hell. Going to take a nap/break/watch youtubers then fill out a spot for a 17th student. -_- Unless someone has one in like 15-39 minutes then GIVE. NOW.)**

 **(2A/N I can take more boys.* :)* )**


	3. 1 First day (Part 1)

**Me: Well this is it! THANK YOU ALL! I REACHED MY GOAL!**

 **You:CALM DOWN!**

 **Aika:*eating sweeties* Continue please!**

 **Me:She has manners! And is also like me in real life but who cares. ONTO THE STORY! AND I WANT THOOSE SWEETIES**

 **Aika:NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **Me:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Aika:NUUUUUUUUU**

 **Me:I'l make you a smartie cake.**

 **Aika:DEAL.**

* * *

Aika Shiami parked her car in on of the many spaces in the parking area. She could of walked- it was really just about 12 minutes away from her house. Still however, she drove and managed to get in at about 7:50. It was good considering that she wasn't really late, yet still she only had 10 minutes to get in and sign up for the summer camp. Besides, when she looked beside her most of the spaces had been filled.

Right when she saw the spaces filled up with a assortment of cars, she stepped out onto the gravel pavement. It felt good underneath her tired feet- they had been up and moving since 3 that morning. After all she did have a lot of song lyrics to pack... Slowly, her left foot stepped past the steel gate and-

* * *

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"Come on! We can't lose anyone!"

"Well I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!"

Loud voices echoed through Aika's Brain as she opened her eyes to see two teen's staring at her.

"Hey! Are you awake?"

Aika propped herself up with her elbows. "I think just about."

A girl with curly dark blonde hair twirled into pigtails introduced herself as she tried to help Aika stay awake while she introduced herself.

"Hi! Im Momoka Kagome! I'm the SDHSL Ballerina and well you're the only one who fainted. But Alexander Isn't helping me!"

(Momoka Kagome- Super Duper Highschool Level Ballerina)

 **Aika Shiami:** Who's Alexander?

 **Momoka Kagome:** Well he's this guy that seems pretty good at being a doctor or something. You can ask him if you want.

Aika stood up and walked past Momoka and tapped on the other guys shoulder. He seemed to be doing something important.

 **?:** What is it Momoka?

The person in question turned around. They had dark black hair and starring brown eyes that now looked at Aika.

 **?:** Oh. So its you. Finally awake? Well now I know that if anyone else faints I'll proberly join them on the floor.

 **Momoka Kagome:** No kidding Alex! I mean you should of seen him.. Uh whats your name?

 **Aika Shiami:** Um... Its Aika. Aika Shiami.

 **Momoka Kagome:** Well Aika, Mr Spiritualist over here is-

 **?:** Alexander Terraria. It seems we will get along Miss Shiami.

(Alexander Terraria- Super Duper Highschool Spiritualist)

Alexander then opened the door revealing lovely sunshine and grassy fields before closing it again while walking out.

Then about 5 seconds later-

*CRASH*

"HOW FREAKING LONG DO YOU NEED WITH THAT GIRL? ARE YOU PLANNING A FUNERAL? "

 **Momoka Kagome:** HEY! WE ARE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE!

 **?:** Well then, I just destroyed whatever you were doing. Oopsydaisy!

The stranger had on a poker face mask that covered half of their face. Only their mouth was visible and seeing Momoka's face, well she was about to get kicked in the ass.

 **Momoka Kagome:** Well I was treating our 17th Student with Alex but he left then you BARGED IN!

 **Aika Shiami:** Momoka please calm down! I'm Ok. What your name Mask person?

 **?:** Do I look like I care? I'm Akimoto Mayu.

(Akimoto Mayu- Super Duper Highschool Level Masquerader)

Akimoto then walks over to the door and kicks it open to get a football in the face.

She screams and her mask slides down her face revealing a set of shocked eyebrows.

"What the fricket are you doing! You little bastards!"

Laughing comes from the door as Akimoto storms out- not before fixing her mask. Aika leaves Momoka behind to see the rest of the camp. There were some beautiful fields that were jampacked with people, which kinda spoiled the effect.

Outside, Akimoto looked ready to kill this other person, who was holding a football. Judging by the circumstances, it was probably him that drove a football (Possibly the same one) into her face. In the distance, Alexander was talking to another kid. (Random clique bits of info no one cares about time!) Back to the other boy now. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket puled over the top. Black jeans continued to his feet where white vans sat. He was smirking at Akimoto, who wasn't impressed. At. All.

 **?:** Hey Akimoto. You doing good?

 **Akimoto Mayu:** Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here.

 **?:** Take a chill pill! I was joking! I still want to live! Hey is the new girl awake?

 **Aika Shiami:** Isn't this the first day? Aren't we all new?

Aika turned to the other boy-who had turned his eyes on her- and started to walk towards him.

 **Aika Shiami:** So hi bi-

 **?:** Well, I have no idea how to start so hi! I'm Randy Lee and you must be-

(Randy Lee- Super Duper Highschool Level Soccer Star)

 **Aika Shiami:** : To start this off...My name is not "Girlwhoisprettymuchalwayslate", no matter what you may think. It's Aika Shiami. And I'd avoid kicking another football at somebody's face for a while Randy. Akimoto seems pretty upset.

Just after that, about five more people came across the field. One of them- who had somehow covered himself completely in dirt- ran over to Aika and Randy.

 **?:** Hi Miss Shiami and Mr Lee. I'm just kidding, about that formal stuff. Not to screw over myself. Just realised now you were awake. I'm Johnny Cooper.

(Johnny Cooper- Super Duper Highschool Level Farmer)

Then after that Johnny ran over to the other 4 and they strode over to Momoka, who finally released her self from the Doctors Office. She looked to be doing a extremely complicated dance and was almost flying across the fields. It looked really nice in the fading sunlight.

 **Aika Shiami:** _*thinking* So what is this place?_

Right about then a loud voice came over the speakers.

"Hello Campers! May I please take Kouhei Sakae, Ishida Kiryuu, Kukuri Yukimura and Victoria Castro. That's all peeps. Misako Yokoyama signing out. And everyone else head to the main hall please."

The said people rushed straight to 'Misako Yokoyama's' Office. Kouhei had black tussled hair with a blue streak and a dark blue sweater with jeans.

Victoria rushed ahead of him with her brown hair. Some goggles sat precariously on her head. A white shirt with black jacket adorned the top part of her and red pants rolled up to her knees with trainers moving constantly to get to the office. Green eyes stared behind her at Kouhei, while being busy laughing at his slowness. Well, she was pretty fast.

Kukuri was quite slower and moving at a more leisyurely pace than a sloth. She had black hair that dropped down loose with a red beanie placed at a jaunty angle like a halo tilted sideways. She wore alight grey dress shirt with stands of hair perched on them with a pair of dark grey shorts. A midnight black jacket zipped itself over the dress shirt with more black spreading to dress shoes and ankle shoes. All were as black as the blank nothingness of the void. Of course with the thrown in red laces. Her redish-brown eyes stared at Victoria & Kouhei. The left one looked slightly odd- but Aika shrugged that off.

Ishida walked even slower then Kukuri with his short red hair not even drifting in the breeze. His amber eyes focused on anything he could find and most people turned away at his glance. Aika countinued staring. He wore a red zip-up hoodie with a navy muscle-shirt beneath. Yet another pair of black jeans and shoes covered his legs.

The groups continued running and when Ishida had finally walked through the door of Misako's office- Alexander walked over to Aika with the other boy. Alexander had a smile plastered on his face.

 **Aika Shiami:** Hi Alex!

 **Alexander Terraria:** Hi Aika. This is Mizu. Not my brother.

 **?:** Even though we have kinda like the same surname. I'm Mizu Terraria! Nice to meet you Aika!

(Mizu Terraria- Super Duper Highschool Level All-Rounder)

Mizu looked alot different to Alexander. He had black hair and was pretty short. He had on a navy blue zip-up jacket with a plain T-shirt beneath it. He also wore a pair of plain jeamds and black converses. Plus on his face, emerald green eyes looked out of silver framed glasses. That was alot of differences.

 **Mizu Terraria:** Are you ok? I hope so. Well do you want to head to the main hall now?

 **Aika Shiami:** Ok. What do you want to talk about?

The walk to the main hall was interesting. Mizu had a interesting life. Alexander noted on their conversation and also talked. Aika also shared some stuff about her life so far. They finally arrived at the hall where Momoka bounced in and started talking. The hall supplied a few soft drinks with chairs. 3 of them collapsed immediately. Alexander just sat in a chair and fell asleep for about 12 seconds.

Randy then kicked a football and hit it straight in Alexanders stomach. It bounced off and hit Momoka who then kicked it gracefully into Randy's shin.

Thanks Momo." Alexander said as he got up from the chair. Aika was trying her hardest not to laugh and write a love song. Emerald green eyes stared at her. "Aika are you ok? You look like your having a mental heart attack."

"Nah Mizu. I'm completely fine. I'm just in the mood to write something."

Not a complete lie.

* * *

 **Me: I baked Aikas cake, so here it is! Chapter 1 is up. 2 will include everyone else. Sorry for OOC. And also me and Aika plus Momkas creator know that I ship Momoka and Alexander together. ^^. I'm writing from my sisters hudl because mines not working. Yolo. Bye! Next chapter will come out by at least next Sunday. (A week)**

 **Edit: After watching yandere simulated (Love me senpai) I realised. I HATE SPELLCHECK. IT DOES A LOUSY JOB. So I fixxed the mistakes. I'm still on my sisters thing till 12. ;-; She let me watch Yandere Similar. I was reading hunger games until then. Also 1,776 words. YOU GUYS OWE ME SOMTHING. like a smarite packet. Or a custard cream.**


	4. 1 First day (Part 2)

**Me:OK guys. I've started my 4th chapter! Yay! It's still the same day I posted the 3rd one but whatever. I'm properly finish in a week. Also forgot to mention my sister helps with spell checking and her character Akimoto. She's not allowed to edit things too much though, all she's allowed to do is spell check and grammar check. :) She is pretty cool but we both have each other. This is on my sisters hudl. So now onto Yandere simulator! :D**

 **You: .HDSC.**

 **Me: Oh. And also I'm sorry but on Monday I didn't do anything. Sorry!**

 **You: But you did.**

 **Me:*looks* F*ck it. And also my sister is playing a King Henry VIII song. -_- Damn her. And damn her for saying its catchy. Its not.**

 **Sis: *edits***

 **Me:*edits back* BACK TO SPELLCHECKING MEGGIE**

 **Sis: Fruk you.**

 **Me:*gasp* HOW DARE YOU MEGAN *cries* I CANT SPELL! Nuuuuuuuu *watch's International Yaio Festival- or Hetalia)**

* * *

Aika and the rest of them were lounging by themselves for a while. Then the four that were in Misako's office entered the room. Victoria headed straight for Aika's group.

 **Victoria Castro** : Hello! I'm Vicky Castro! And don't worry I won't blow you up...maybe

 **Alexander Terraria:** I really hope you're being sarcastic.

 **Momoka Tagome:** I'd have to agree with you in that one. So what's your talent?

 **Victoria Castro:** Ultimate Explosives Expert.

(Victoria Castro- Super Duper Highschool Level Explosives Expert)

 **Aika Shiami** : So who have you blown up?

 **Victoria Castro:** Very funny. I actually once blew up a smartie packet...

 **Aika Shimai:** How could you? They are so yummy!

 **Alexander Terraria** : You like smarties?

 **Aika Shimai:** Yeah! I thought that was obvious!

 **Victoria Castro:** Well I'll see you around. I'll try not to explode anymore smarties-

 **Aika Shimai:** IF YOU DO THEN I'LL SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!

The rest of the group starred at Aika as she glared angrily at Victoria. Vicky slowly backed away.

"Aika? Are you OK?" Alexander asked as Aika twitched.

"I'm ok I'm ok. I'm ok. I'M OK!" She screamed while rocking back and forth.

Momoka took action. "AIKA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"... Yeah. I'm alright."

Count that off as the second lie. Lying. A thing Aika was good at.

"Yo Aika! Are you ok or do you want my fist in your face to knock some sense into you?"

 **Aika Shiami:** No I think I'd prefer that not to happen.

 **Akimoto Mayu:** Aww! Come on!

 **Mizu Terraria:** The insanity of some people is really surprising me. I think some to you might need to go to a insane hospital soon.

 **Alexander Terraria:** I completely agree.

 **Mizu Terraria:** Still though it's nice to see that we are bonding.

"Yeah! That needs to be fixed don't you think? Upupupup!"

A young teenagers voice. From the sounds of it a girl. From the stage rises another teen- aged from the looks of it 17-19. They had dark red hair in two pigtails. They wore a orange T-shirt with a yellow jacket. They had on black stained jeans and navy trainers

 **Aika Shiami:** Who are you?

 **?:** Quit your crap talking. Im Misako Yokoyama.

The hall grew silent.

 **Misako Yokoyama:** Thats right. Im your Vice-Head because a certain bear is far to lazy.

 **Alexander Terraria:** Which bear?

 **?:** This one!

Heads turned to see a white and black bear hop up onto the stage beside Misako. The bear had one black eye and a red stretched eye. Stadning next to Misako made him look teeny.

 **?:** Hello Students! I am Monokuma. Your head as your last one is currently stuck in a toilet somewhere.

 **Mizu Terraria:** That is sick.

 **Monokuma:** Yes. Yes it is.

The wretched bear then started to speak when- "RINA WERE LATE!" "I'M SORRY BUT YOU SPENT AGES ON YOUR MAKEUP!"

Two girls had burst into the room and one of them looked ready to faint. She had very messy black hair andd a crumpled green and black dress with a sloppily placed leather midnight- black jacket. Black leather boots sat on her feet.

The other person looked more well off. (Ya know like First class Titanic? Nu? I'll stop...) They had pale skin and a sort of matching blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders with her large green eyes darting. Red lipstick was on her lips with a matching colour on her nails. She had a slightly less crumpled white shirt then her partner- with a short pink skirt along with it. On her feet was a pair of high heels accompanied with a black swingbag bag.

"Well at least we got here! But who's that weird looking bear? And that girl with the odd hair?" Blonde commented.

"Yumi! That's rude!" Black said glaring her green eyes at Blonde/Yumi.

"Well Rina its true! Her hair is weird! And that bear gives me the creeps."

"You make me barf!" Victoria said towards Yumi. "Anyway what's your name?"

?: I'm Yumi Matsui and girl you want to fight me? I could lunch you into 1912 and make you sink like the Titanic.

 **Alexander Terraria:** If you could do that you'd of realised something else. Did anyone else see the locked up exit? There's no way out.

 **Monokuma:** I'm glad to see we have a smartie-pants! Oh I'd love to see your corpse Alex.

 **Mizu Terraria:** You mean... You'd like to see Alexander dead?

Monokuma: I'd like to see that Aika person's organs.

Aika Shimai: You mean you'd love to see me dead?

Yumi Matsui: Ha! That's funny. But how'd we die? By your tiny paws? I'd laugh to death then.

Akimoto Mayu: Your good...

Monokuma: Anyway! You guys have to kill each other! Then if you are successful then you leave this Summer Camp. Fair game?

Randy Lee: That's as f*cked up as Akimoto.

Akimoto looked ready to kick a good deal of Despair into Randys but for that one. Black hair then got up and started throwing a rando suppy of comfeti.

 **?:** Come on guys! Let's party for the first night!

 **Mizu Terraria:** I'm with you. So what's your name?

 **?:** I'm Rina Akira! And let's party!

The clustered amount of teens introduced the remaining 5 people. Who decided to enter at that moment. While shouting "PARTY!"

There was also 2girls. One had straight waist-length black hair with sleepy dark brown eyes. She walked up to a few people but from what Aika saw, she gave a different voice to herselr each time. It was creepy and cool at the same time. The other had shoulder-length light brown hair with Dark blue eyes. Thoose same dark blue eyes stared through black had on a baggy sweater with a pair of dark cyan leggings. The second one came up to Aika with her Glasses sliding across her face.

 **?:** Hello! I'm Tsubomi Kitaboshi! Did you hear what that bear said? Momoka told me something but I'm not sure.

Tsubomi Kitaboshi- Super Duper Highschool Level Astrologer)

 **Aika Shiami:** The bear- or Monokuma- said we had to kill each other to get out of here. Alexander said the doors were closed and we shouldn't ask him to try as he'd faint. He's been through alot.

 **Tsubomi Kitaboshi** OK! Hey Kisimoto!

 **?:** Hello. I'm Kisimoto Akane.

(Kisimoto Akane- Super Duper Highschool Level Puppeteer)

 **Tsubomi Kitaboshi:** Yeah. She's shy but really nice! So who are you?

 **Aika Shiami:** Aika Shiami. The Ultimate Songwriter. And also Kisimoto inspires me a bit.

 **Kisimoto Akane:** That's nice to hear. It'd be sad to see someone here murder a joyful soul like yours.

 **Akimoto Mayu** : Well we'd still bury her body!

The group stares at Akimoto who had jumped onto their conversation. Her creppy smile freaked Aiak out. Right now she wanted to escape to the world of Songwriting and dreams.

"Anyone up for bed?" she announced to the hall. Muffled agreement.

But what would happen over night? What would happen in the grassy fields of the horrifying summer camp?

* * *

 **Me: Guys fix the forth wall. because I just updated this on Thursday! Woop! Woop! But its 11:27 and I still have to spellcheck. Ugh. But its about 2 days early so be grateful. But this is raw from me. No sis editing sadly. I'll ask her tomorrow. So if your still up Britons then read this unedited version.**

 **You:BOO**

 **Me:Hey! I'm the one writing this when I'm ment to be asleep! You guys are getting a reward! ;-; Please be grateful!**


	5. 2 Abnormal Secound Day

**Me: I'M DOING SO GOOD ON THIS STORY. Also I'm sorry if your OC died. If they're dead they will join me in these A/N! Apart from Aika since she hacks my thing.**

 **Aika: ;D**

* * *

That night was a sleepless one and Aika got slowly bored of making sheep with song lyrics jump across her mind. She got up and looked at the time. 9:15. It was still a long time until tomorrow. She sighed. There was no use to try and get to sleep. Aika got up and walked across the fields to the kitchen. There was a knife rack, a sink, a few cupboards and a oven. Pretty nifty. But three knives were missing from the rack... Something was up.

Aika walked outside when she noticed the grass felt a little odd. It felt like... blood had been spilled. Had someone been killed?

 **Aika Shiami:** I really hope any of you aren't dead... But no one else is up at the moment. So I think we're fine.

A nagging voice in the back of her head disagreed. She lightly ignored it. Still though she was going to investigate whatever might have happened. Her first location was the grass then the kitchen. She found nothing for both. Odd considering-...

* * *

She had fainted. What had happened? She had gone to look behind the dormitory areas where- oh God. She had found...

 **Momoka Tagome:** Are you OK Aika? You fainted last night! The others are investigating.

 **Aika Shiami:** Investigating?

 **Momoka Tagome:** Well that Monokuma told us to look for clues on how-

 **Aika Shiami:** Oh God... So someone really did die?

Momoka's face paled. She looked around the room. "Yes..."

"Tell me who died!" Aika shouted. "Please."

"It was-"

"Yo Momoka! Is Aika OK, as we kinda need more people to investigate"

"Akimoto please shut up."

"Ok fiine Rina."

 **Momoka Tagome:**... THERE ARE 2 RINA'S?

 **Akimoto Mayu:** YEEEE. This is Rina Shiroyama.

 **Rina Shiroyama:** Hi...

This Rina was short and had fair skin. She had black waist-length hair with straight hangs. She had on a blue and black jacket with long bunny ears on its hood. Small blue eyes looked at Aika and Momka.

 **Aika Shiami:** You look flippin adorable Rina.

 **Momoka Tagome:** I know right! But If you want to know well... Yumi is no longer with us...

 **Aika Shimai:** Oh... Wait so everyone else is ok? I don't want anyone else to be dead.

 **Momoka Tagome:** I only haven't seen Victoria and Randy. Everyone else is looking around.

 **Rina Shiroyama:** Me and Akimoto was with them by the knife rack. Randy was looking at the knives while Victoria was talking to him about a museum that closed down last year that she got to explode.

 **Aika Shimai:** Well... Ok. But still... It's sad that one of us killed Yumi.

 **Akimoto Mayu:** Well, it's a relief! I was wondering when someone would kill! It's brilliant!

 **Momoka Tagome:** You're sick... But I think that we should start investigating. We've wasted about 15 minutes and we only have 25!

 **Rina Shiroyama:** Well... Me and Akimoto should get back.

 **Akimoto Mayu:** BYE!

Akimoto and Rina S went out the door leaving Aika with Momoka.

"So should we investigate?" Aika asked Momoka.

"Ok. Lets investigate the fields. Alex and Mizu looked there earlier but found not that much apart from Yumi's mangled body lying in the grass."

They left the office and headed for the open fields where Aika remembered being last night. They were still painted with pink blood. And then of course- Yumi's mangled body lying in he grass. Her head was slightly in a weird position and her blonde curls were placed haphazerdly in the grass. Her greeen eyes were wide with surprise. Her body lay mangled in the grass with a huge rip in her stomach's left side. Her right eye was bruised badly. Some of her organs were placed in a circle around her head. On her legs as a message reading 'IKA'. Aika know remembered why she fainted. Even now, it was almost too much for her.

 **Momoka Tagome:** Its far too much to handle, isn't it?

 **Aika Shiami:** If you mean that I feel ready to throw up then yes.

 **Momoka Tagome:** Thank god! Someone else agrees.

 **Aika Shiami:** But still... what's with that weird message on her legs?

 **Alexander Terraria:** Glad to see someone else noticed that.

Alex had suddenly appeared next to them. Or he could have walked as in the near distance, Mizu and Kouhei were talking. Kouhei looked like he wasn't really listening since he was looking straight at Yumi's dead body.

 **Momoka Tagome:** What do you mean?

 **Alexander Terraria:** The message on her leg. It reads 'IKA'. Aika, do you know why I'm suspicious?

 **Aika Shiami:**... Ika is in my name right? But isn't it also in Akimotos but backwards?

 **Alexander Terraria:** Glad to see you noticed that about Akimoto-

 **Akimoto Mayu:** Hi guys!

Akimoto had appeared next to them. She was close to Yumis body. Rina S was with Mizu and Kouhei.

 **Momoka Tagome:** Hi Akimoto. Did you find anything?

 **Akimoto Mayu:** Let me see... Organs, Organs, Organs, Magnifying Glass, Organs, Organs and her heart. Eh, not that interesting.

 **Alexander Terraria:** You found a Magnifying glass?

 **Akimoto Mayu:** Yeah! Also I found a-

"Investigating time is over. Please come to the Main Hall for the Trial." Misako's voice rang out on the loudspeakers.

"TRIAL?!" Aika nearly screamed. "WHAT?"

"The Trial is where we try and pinpoint who killed Yumi. If we guess correctly, the murderer dies and if not... we die and the murderer stays here at the summer camp for the rest of the summer." Alexander explained.

"Well! That's better than what the bear said." Momoka said.

"LETS GO TO THE TRIAL!" Akimoto screeched and ran over to Rina S, Mizu and Kouhei. Her red hair went wild.

"Ok then..." And with that Aika walked to the hall with Alex and Momoka.

* * *

 **Me: IM NEVER REWRITING SOMETHING AGIAN! *saves* I lost some of that and I had to re do it. *sigh* Sorry for keeping you waiting! I'm doing smething else to. And that has to be done today to. Still though im sorry I made you wait 10 days. I couldn't do it on Tuesday too. Sowwy. ;-;.**

 **Yumi: -_-**

 **Me: And I'm sorry that Yumi died. Only I know who killed her though! I checked with the owner of the killer and its ok. ^^**

 **Yumi: You took forever to kill me.**

 **Me: DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THE KILLER! And who's that? Find out in about 2-3 weeks! (That's for the trial) Or a month it depends on what I can do. Still thank you for being patient with me! :D**

 **Yumi: For the last time, who the f**k killed me?  
**

 **Me: HEY. NO. NO. NOT HAPPENING. NOT EVEN FOR YOU. I ONLY TOLD MY SIS**

 **Sis: ^^ Its ************* **************

 **Yumi: *gasp* THAT LITTLE B***H!**


	6. 3 Trial of Despair (Part 1)

They soon arrived at the hall. Most of the other students were there- including the missing Vicky and Randy.

 **Momoka Tagome:** Hey Vicky! Where were you?

 **Victoria Castro:** Been talking with Randy about... Stuff.

 **Randy Lee:** So did we miss the investigation?

 **Alexander Terraria:** Yeah pretty much.

 **Akimoto Mayu:** Well... I'll see you in the trial room.

 **Aika Shimai:**... Ok somethings up with Akimoto.

The other students came in eventually. Monokuma- the bastard- walked up to the podium.

"Nice to see you all showed up for the trial of Yumi! So lets get this started!"

The floor disapeared and the students fell through to what looked like a court room. There were 16 stands with a nameplate on each of them. Even Yumi had one. But her's had a stand with a head shot of her face. A pink "X" streaked across it.

"What on earth is that?" Vicky said pointing to the stand.

"Oh its sad to be left out when your dead right!" Monokuma said, suddenly appearing.

"That's just sick!" Kazuto shouted at Monokuma. The twisted bear just smiled crazily at him.

"Oh but isn't someone here already sick? They've only gone and killed poor old Yumi... Pft. So sad. Now let's get this started! Stand behind your stand."

The remaining people stood behind their stands. Aika's breath suddenly turned shallow. One of them killed Yumi. And they were going to pay the consequences. And Monokuma wouldn't care a single bit.

* * *

 **Okay I'm sorry. But this is only Part 1! The rest of the trial will be in the style of the game and be like a chatroom. It will take till about the 30th of July. Today is the 9th. So be patient! I'm still sorry since its so short. ;-; Please don't kill me. *runs away before you can get your chainsaws* Also the killers owner, Yumi's owner and my sis only know who the killer is. I'm not telling you who my sister is. And don't ask Yumi's owner either. -_-**


	7. HIATUS!

Sorry guys but I'm going on hiatus for a bit. ^^ I have a lot to do so I'm shutting this down for about 2 weeks. Or maybe 4 weeks. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause.


	8. 3 Trial of Despair (Part 2)

**No real use to say sorry. ;-; (Well you can't blame me to listening to Gravity Falls Wolf in Sheeps Clothing)**

 **So yeah. ;-;**

* * *

 _Hopes_Despair_Summer_Camp_

 _Press-Enter-To-Begin_

 _Player# 9_5_2:/Enter_Command_

 _Starting_The_Trial_

* * *

 **Monokuma -** Welcome to the class trial! Any questions?

 **Momoka Tagome -** I have one! Is Yumi actually dead?

 **Monokuma -** Yes. She is dead unless she pulled a Alter Ego.

 **Aika Shiami -** What's a Alter Ego?

 **Monokuma -** I'm not telling you. Now lets get back onto the subject of the game 'Which one of you bastards killed Yumi Matsui, the Ultimate Actor!'

 **Victoria Castro -** Ok everyone. First lets examine our alibis from 10:00 to the time when Aika found Yumi's body. She clearly died after night-time began as I saw her with Rina since they were talking about my 'weird antics.' Am I right Rina?

 **Rina Akira -** That's correct. Yumi was blabbering on about how you were really strange and odd. I told her that it wasn't really nice to be talking about you like that. She then walked out the door. I think you guys heard the door slam.

 **Randy Lee -** I heard it! I thought maybe Alex was failing at magic for a second.

 **Alexander Terraria -**...

 **Kazuto Takiya -** Anyone else just want to laugh at Alexander's facial expression?

 **Momoka Tagome -** But that's cute! And adorable!

 **Aika Shiami -** I want that face to be a all time thing.

 **Victoria Castro -** Hey Alex! If you die wear that face. Then we can see your adorableness even if your dead!

 **Mizu Terraria -** Why are we talking about more death?

 **Victoria Castro -** Because death is brilliant! Hey, person that killed Yumi? I'd like to die if you make it through this.

 **Monokuma -** Oh don't fret about that. If the murderer makes it through then you'll all be dead! Well apart from the murderer of course. Now chop chop! Back to the subject of death!

 **Rina Shiroyama -** But can't we just not talk about it?

 **Tasmasine Heike -** Ok then! Lets all die just for the adorable Pencil Artist and see who the real murderer is while we die! That will be- no I actually want to live Rina. So basically I think we should start discussing our alibis. Hey Aika?

 **Aika Shiami -** Yes?

 **Tasmasine Heike -** When did you find Yumi's body?

 **Aika Shiami -** About 1:30. Or at least after midnight since my watch switches off after 12. I set it like that so I could tell when I really needed to stop reading song parody books.

 **Alexander Terraria -** I'm guessing that you wrote them yourself from online books. The internet doesn't work and I highly suspect that there are no electrical devices here. Unless there is of course.

 **Rina Akira -** Well there is party supplies! I was exploring and found a supply closet with some supplies. I messed around in there from about 11 to when Yumi was found. Then Mizu suddenly burst out from a big pile of streamers on the floor and ran towards the door. I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK MIZU!

 **Mizu Terraria -** Well it wasn't really my fault that I nearly fell asleep on the streamers! Now Victoria... lets hear your alibi then? **  
**

 **[Climax Interference]**

 **Victoria Castro -** Well I went exploring for bombs and such until 12. Then I fell asleep.

 **Johnny Cooper -** Why did none of you actually go to sleep on time!

 **Momoka Tagome -** Well I fell asleep at 10!

 **Alexander Terraria** \- Will you all just get back to the case! We still haven't figured out _how she died!_

 **Aika Shiami** \- YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!

 **[End of Climax Interference]**

 **Alexander Terraria -** Well? What have I missed?

 **Aika Shiami -** Well if you take a look at Yumi's wounds you can see that she died from a stab to the stomach.

 **Victoria Castro -** What makes you so sure of that?

"Well um..." Aika stuttered a bit before stuttering her answer. "Do you know anything else?"

"For all that it could be it could be the mistake of one of Alex's spells?"

"I don't do spells. I am not a sorcerer." Alexander said.

"But you have a adorable face!" Rika pouted so hard that Kukuri walked over to her and poked her with a pencil. She stopped pouting after that.

"It's not adorable. It proves that men have the most funny faces ever." Heike said with a sly grin.

Randy then laughed so much that he nearly fell on the poor Akimoto who was curled up in a ball under her stand yelping "I don't know logic any more help."

And soon after that, Aika fell asleep on her podium.

* * *

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY WAKE UP AIKA WAKE UP BITCH DO YOU WANT ME TO START SINGING OK-"

"NO."

Aika struggled to her feet to see a certain person hovering over her head. She sighed.

"Aika. Your awake." The Astrologer walked over from a corner. "We had some issues then Monokuma asked us to wake you up."

"YEAH BUT YOU TOTALLY MISSED OUR FIRST EXECUTION!" Monokuma choose that moment to show his ugly little face. "I MEAN IT WAS SO BLOODY AND GORY THAT KUKURI, RIKA S, KISIMOTO AND AKIMOTO AFTER A BIT WALKED OUT! I MEAN HONESTLY. DOES AKIMOTO HAVE A DISORDER? I'D-"

"No one asked for you to make a appearance. I have a ball here and I can kick it into your head so hard that you'll explode."

Randy Lee showed up with a certain Akimoto Mayu over his shoulder holding a ball.

"No thank you! Good bye!" After saying that two things happened, Monokuma disapeard and Akimoto threw the ball onto Randy's head. He started whimpering and Akimoto had a 'You deserved that' face on.

"Ah Aika. Glad to see you woke up. You didn't have to see the execution thank god. That was intense goriness."

"Who got executed? I haven't really got any clue as we were completely lost when I fell asleep."

Most of the people in the room then had a 'Why the f*ck would you want to know that.' Tsubomi was reading her book though.

Tsubomi's head lifted then from her book and noticed the faces."So you want to know who killed Yumi? First of all count the people in the room. There are 2 people missing since all of us are here."

Aika looked around the room briefly and saw that Tsubomi spoke the truth.

"Yeah. 2 of us are gone."

"One of them is Yumi Matsui. The other is-" Before Tsubomi could finish, Aika finished her off.

"Victoria Castro. She's not here."

* * *

 **THERE WE GO. I FINALLY DID IT EVEN THOUGH I MISSED MY DEADLINE OF THE END OF JULY. ;-; I actually didn't work on this at all except for 2 separate occasions. Somewhere in the past and today. XD Sorry about that. Now excuse me while I run from a angry Victoria.**

 **Victoria: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU MURDERED ME BASTARD.**

 **... Meep. Help.**


End file.
